Of Lipstick Stains & Werewolf Bites
by SiriuslyMe3
Summary: Some of my favorite pairings.Lily Evans/James Potter. Sirius/Remus.  As one werewolf already resides at Hogwarts, Is there room for two?
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfic. Please R&R.  
>I have a plot in mind but I think I'll continue only if I think someone is reading it.<br>Much Love.._

**Lipstick Stains & Werewolf Bites**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans groaned as she lifted her head off her boyfriend's chest, James Potter, Head Boy and one of the most desirable boys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. "Shit!" she swore looking at the time on the watch on James' hand. Hearing Lily speak, James shifted under her.

"What? What happened? Lil? "  
>"James! It's 8 o'clock. We slept through breakfast and my head is killing me. Last night's firewhiskey was a bad idea. Plus we aren't even supposed to be in the same bed!"<br>"Relax, Lily." James assured, "It's not like anyone even checks on the Head's Dormitory. You can skip right back to your room for a shower. Or…not" He ended with a wink.  
>"James!" Lily lightly shoved his chest and rolled off after giving him a quick kiss on the lips, walking away to her room in one of James shirts.<br>James sighed & looked at her retreating back. What an amazing way to begin the day. 

xx 

Sirius scrunched up his face, poking the funny looking red plants that seemed to sneeze each time they came in contact with anything remotely human but in fact gave the person a sneezing fit if anyone was silly enough to get any part of their face close to it.

But of course Sirius was anything but silly. Mischievous, confident & rakishly good-looking, The population of females (& a fair number of males) at Hogwarts swooned over the Majestic Black, who seemed to have eyes only for one.

"Moony! My love! " Sirius' eyes twinkled as he made his way over to his boyfriend, Remus Lupin, Residential Werewolf of Hogwarts, though not known by many, in his potions class led by Professor Slughorn.

"Sirius" Remus said, smiling. Sirius plopped down in the seat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Though Remus and Sirius were open about their relationship, they didn't fancy the entire wizarding worlds' eyes on them. Or at least the future generations.

James and Lily sprinted towards the dungeons, laughing, barely making it in time for their first class of the day, Potions, with their best friends-Alice, Marlene, Frank & The Marauders. Luckily Professor Slughorn took his own sweet time straightening out his robes, with bows and polka dots today.  
>"Here comes the Frog Prince..Dat ta da da.." Sirius whispered to James, who was on his other side.<br>James quickly covered his laughter up by coughing into his palm and looking away.  
>Lily just shot them a look and they shut up at once. Lily was one of Slughorn's favorite students and she was determined to keep it that way.<p>

After a few more minor disturbances, particularly from the Marauders and a few Slytherins, Class ended and the students filed out.

Peter nudged Sirius and silently pointed towards a girl who emerged from a sixth year classroom.  
>Sirius mouthed "Her?" with a look of surprise at Peter.<br>Short and gutless Peter had the hots for this sixth year bombshell who would be a hard nut to crack even for Sirius or James..

Xx

Later, in the Great Hall, Lily and Remus sat discussing a Charms essay assigned to them for over the weekend, when Remus noticed a girl, a few years younger maybe, with jet black short hair and charcoal like eyes looking at them slyly as if observing them. The only reason he noticed such precise details of her features is because she was sitting on the Ravenclaw table diagonally behind Lily, who was facing Remus and because the girl had strikingly unforgettable features.

James, Sirius and Peter were shoveling food into their mouths and too preoccupied with their plates to notice anything. Lily hit James over the head and he immediately adopted the manner of an old English Nobleman.

Sniggering at his antics, Sirius remembered the idea he had for a prank for the upcoming week. He beckoned to Remus and James to lean in closer and quickly whispered his plans.

"Okay, then Remus, You get the Library. Look around for all the books on how to make partial polyjuice portion and that mysterious colour changing potion that James poured into my shampoo." Sirius said while giving James the evil eye. "James, come with me to Filch's office and Peter, provide a distraction"

"Okay, but what exactly are we trying to achieve here?" questioned Peter, who was always a bit slower than the rest.  
>"Come Monday, and the whole of Hogwarts will know." Sirius winked and stood up with his wicked grin on his face.<p>

Xx

Remus awoke the next morning, with the sun streaming in through the curtains of his bed, which were now partially open. Something bright and blinking caught his eye on his bedside table. A card sat there that read, _'Good Morning, My Sunshine'_ on the outside and inside in Sirius' messy scrawl he had lovingly quilled, '_It's been 3 years of amazing adventures with you and I love you more every day, Moony. Aaooooo!_' Remus grinned and stretched thinking about the time in their relationship when Remus had been reluctant of accepting Sirius' love & how James had managed to convinced him to give him a chance.  
>It was all in the past now and they were stronger than ever. Remus couldn't imagine a day without his crazy (and sometimes cheesy) boyfriend. <p>

Remus looked around the silent dormitory, hardly ever seeing it like this and realized that he was the only one to be asleep. Since it was a Saturday, Sirius and Peter should have both been in bed. James, ever since Lily agreed to go out with him, had been spending all his time in the Head's Dormitory.  
>Nevertheless, Remus missed James company as they used to often spend sleepless nights talking at the window, anticipating their futures and many dreams that each had. James had been one of the very few people who Remus had told about his true feelings for Sirius. Coincidentally, Sirius also confided in James and James had been ever-so-happy to get them together.<p>

Walking down to the Great Hall, Remus saw some kind of a commotion being caused at the entrance. Many of the students were clustered around the entrance, just milling about and not entering nor leaving.

Remus warily walked over and noted quite thankfully, that it had nothing to do with the Marauders.  
>There was some announcement for a Hogsmeade trip or a Quidditch match. Either way Remus could be sure it was one of the two as students eagerly anticipated the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and the Quidditch matches. The Marauders , having discovered all passages in the 7 years of being at Hogwarts had been to Hogsmeade many a times without a chaperone, so it wasn't such a big deal for them anymore.<p>

As Remus passed the crowd, he noticed the same striking Ravenclaw around the crowd. She was looking at him and when he looked back at her, her expression was something between a smirk or a sad smile. And then quite abruptly, she looked away as if ashamed.. or worse.

Remus wondered who the girl was and how he hadn't seen her around in the past 6 years, ever. He finished his breakfast, looked around for any of his friends and spotting not one the famous pranksters decided to look for them. And maybe try and discover who the mysterious Ravenclaw was.

Xx 


	2. Breakfast with a spiky headed misfit

_Thanks to my first reviewer BlacksSerious & samsyyra for the subscription.  
>Means a lot to me!<br>And when I say I have a plot in mind, I actually do!  
>On with it..<br>xx_

**Chapter 2**

A girl slipped past the crowds unseen, her eyes sharp on the lookout of anyone who might be suspicious of her. She slowly let herself out of the Main doors of the castle. The grand wooden doors towering over her slim figure. She sighed deeply and inhaled the cool night air. It was the 1st of the month. She walked down to her destination, head full of grim thoughts..

Xx

Peter tapped the little wooden box in front of him. It should have been turning into a beaver. But it wasn't. Because Peter being Peter wasn't James or Sirius. Getting caught up in the Marauders pranks was an appealing idea, only if your work wasn't going to suffer and you didn't have to be stuck in the Gryffindor common room on a Saturday evening while your friends went muggle pooling or snookie, whatever it was called.

Meanwhile a little while away from Hogsmeade in a muggle town, The three Marauders had the craziest time playing Pool at a local alley. Sirius could never understand how exactly to position and hold his sticks and James just kept laughing at the sheer idiocy of the game. Remus, the only one with any proper knowledge of muggle things, showed them the proper stance and explained the rules and ways of playing snooker. After spending around almost 6 hours away from Hogwarts, Sirius and James finally agreed to leave after Remus promised to bring them around and teach them bowling the next weekend. They apparated into Hogsmeade and took the secret passage in the cellar from Honeydukes to the corridor on the 3rd floor of Hogwarts.

Quickly putting on the invisibility cloak on the 3 of them, they quietly made their way over to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who guarded the Gryffindor Common Room. After a few close encounters with Peeves, that resulted in Sirius burying his head in Remus' shoulder with attempts to stop himself from bursting out in laughter, they reached the entrance of the common room.

Whispering the password, "Snufflepods" and creeping in, they found Peter asleep in front of the fire, on the floor, with his head on his books which were balanced on the seat of a couch.  
>"Should we wake him up?" asked James.<br>"Nah, He'd be a load to take up those stairs, besides at least no one will be grunting or snoring in the dorm tonight." Sirius responded.  
>"Siri, One- We are wizards, if we had to take him up, we'd levitate him, not <em>carry<em> him. Two- Apart from him, You probably snore the loudest." Said Remus, chuckling.

The three crept up to the 7th year dormitory, after Sirius gave Peter a kick in the shins and ran up the stairs, laughing with his fist in his mouth.

Sirius almost immediately fell asleep after pulling Remus in for an enthusiastic goodnight kiss. James stared out at the moon for a bit, admiring its beauty and thinking of the tortures and pains that his best friend had to endure because of that single piece of beauty.

Remus wished James goodnight before walking over to his bed, after changing into his nightclothes, and watched the thoughtful expression on his friend's face. Perhaps he'd leave him to his thoughts now and they might dwell over them at a more leisurely pace in the future..

For now the three friends lay peacefully asleep in bed, each one with the ghost of a smile on their faces..

Xx

Alice Longbottom sat next to Lily during breakfast the next morning, as Lily cuddled up to a sleepy and semi-conscious James. Taking her hot coffee mug close to his hands, she let the cup come in contact with hands and linger for a moment.

"I AM UP!" yelled James, as the coffee burned his soft as-a-baby's-bottom skin.  
>"Good Morning, Potter." Said Lily as she reached up to kiss his cheek.<br>McGonagall gave them a slightly disapproving look before turning away to hide her smirk.

Sirius and Remus both cradled their heads in their hands too. Last night had gotten slightly out of hand as they had spent 3/4th of their time, playing with a bottle of firewhiskey in each ones' hands. This morning Sirius regretfully and quite crankily informed them that the Hangover potion(as they called it) that they seemed to have in endless stock had reached its limit and they were to suffer through their headaches all through the day.

"James, Don't you have Quidditch practice scheduled for today?", Frank questioned.

James swore loudly causing Lily to "tsk, tsk" at him.  
>"What am I gonna do?", whined James, thinking about how he possibly could not go to the Quidditch pitch, hungover.<p>

"Jamie, Please..dont..raise..your voice.", whispered Sirius, as he leaned his head on Remus' shoulder who was trying to bring himself to drink some of the pumpkin juice but felt too tired and was content in propping his head up by his hands under his chin.

"Wow, You guys look like you had some night", Frank whistled.

"You had to be there to see it." Remus said quietly as James and Sirius both cracked a smile.

Xx

Lily left the Heads' Dormitory with 3 vials full of the Hangover Potion on her pockets and turned a corner. Walking down the corridor, she heard a few muffled voices, like someone in a couples' argument.

Curious and slightly apprehensive about interrupting, Lily slowly backed away and walked the opposite way, focusing instead on where her hungover boyfriend would be with his cheeky friends..

xx

"Ohhh….My head.." moaned Sirius as he sat next to James and Remus in the locker room half hour before the Quidditch practice started.  
>"How are we going to fly? We'd fall off our brooms." James said in a voice that rivaled Moaning Myrtle's depressed tone.<p>

"Here you go, boys!" Lily said cheerfully as she walked in , her face flushed from running. She handed them each a vial of the potion, she spent the past hour ,brewing.

"But how did you get it?" asked Sirius, feeling much happier after throwing back his head and knocking down the tiny vial of liquid.  
>"Umm…I actually made it. I had the ingredients and the time. Plus I don't want Gryffindor to lose because of their irresponsible Captain and players being hungover at practices." Lily said, chuckling.<br>James curiously looked up, his face radiant at the prospect of Lily almost matching his level of adoration for her.

Remus winked at Sirius, who grinned and picked up their brooms before walking out of the locker room with Remus close behind.

"So my Lily flower, Could you possibly have any other _personal_ reasons for brewing a potion to revive the love of your life?" Said James as he pulled Lily close and nuzzled her neck, blowing little kisses along her collarbone which was exposed from her light grey shirt.  
>"Well, as much as I'd love to see you lose your position as Captain, I didn't want to see Gryffindor lose." teased Lily.<br>"So this is all because you cant stand to see Gryffindor lose and it has nothing at all to do with the sexy nighttime entertainment provided by the Captain?" James said grinning as he noted the blush coloring Lily's cheeks.

"That..might have..*gasp* ..been a part of it.." Lily said between gasps as James was kissing some of the more sensuous parts on her neck and her body felt his touch all through with her own hands roaming over James' fit body. After skimming her jawline with the sharp of his nose, resting his hazel gaze on her emerald green eyes, James pulled her in for a kiss that send sparks from her lips to the tips of her toes and made her stomach flip.

In that instant, Lily realized that it wasn't just the fact that James was good looking or a good kisser, she had never felt this way when any of her other boyfriends had kissed her.

Someone was absolutely and hopelessly in love with the irresponsible and amazing James Potter.

xx

Back in the Head's Dormitory, where Lily sat with Alice and Marlene while their boyfriends were out for Quidditch practice, Lily remained quiet as her thoughts went back to the afternoon with James in the locker room before they had to break apart when the team came storming in.

"_Sorry to cramp your style, Captain", one particularly cheeky 3__rd__ year yelled out as they all ran out with their brooms leaving Lily and James to turn crimson as they both blushed furiously. Lily quickly kissed James goodbye and ran out back while James picked up his broom and headed out, and the look on his face, which was missed by Lily's turned back, spoke of his true love for the redhead._

"Earth to Lily", said Alice, slightly louder than the she had already said twice, waving her arms in front of the redhead.  
>"Oh yeah..Uh..I don't know how to say this right but..Um.. Alice, do you think you love Frank?", stammered Lily.<p>

"Ooooh! You are in love with Jamesie!" squealed Alice, jumping on the red and gold couch.

"Its not that! I just asked..!" cried Lily.

"Really now _Longbottom, _we hadn't noticed." Said Marlene with her famous sarcastic tone, "For heavens' sake, you are dating him Lils & we are your best friends, I don't see why you have to be ashamed of it or even nervous to say that you love him. That boy is certainly a fine piece of ass."

"Marlene!" Alice and Lily said together and collapsed on the couch laughing.

"Well, I just feel it's too soon. We've only been dating for 2 months now.", continued Lily, after they regained their composure.

"Lils, on a more serious note,", Marlene started.

"You mean Sirius" cut in Alice, which resulted in them dissolving in giggles again.

"Okay not now, Longbottom, Let me finish! Lil, James has been in love with you since 2nd year. I happen to know this as a fact because on account of dating one bisexual Sirius Black and of being sworn not to tell you anything since 4th year but now that obviously doesn't matter because for one, You are dating him and Two, You love him!" Marlene cheerfully concluded.

Lily beamed at her friends. Her head had been muddled all day since her little epiphany & now since she realized her true feelings towards the spiky headed misfit, She felt on top of the world.

Xx

_There you have it,folks! If you review, please send in any story ideas or angles that you'd want me to focus on, such as Remus/Sirius fluff, fights b/w certain characters, more focus on Peter-turning-evil, Marlene-relationship or like I attempted in this chapter, Lily-James fluff. I basically started this story with the werewolf plot in mind and I still do, but I like the idea of writing fluff and little irrelevant things._  
><em>Much Love xx<em>


End file.
